On Peace and Paradise
by feather2009
Summary: A Zuko/ Katara story! As they deal with the complexity of peace, how will their working relationship evolve into someting more? wait...did i mention lemons?


I do not own anything related to Avatar; The Last Airbender. I am merely just playing with the universe; no copyright infringement is intended!

Katara P.O.V.

For generations the Fire Nation has been actively striving to cement their dominance; they systematically eliminated the Air Nomads, rounded up all of the water-benders from my tribe like stray cattle, and submerged the Earth Kingdom into an all encompassing oppression. They believed they were superior, above the influence of the Spirit World, and most importantly, pre-destined to have control over the world. Their colonies popped up across the nation, further solidifying their presence and petrifying the indigenous people. However, they were wrong. They had not destroyed the Avatar through their merciless genocide, the Spirit World _was _integral to everyday life, and they had only succeeded in breaking the bodies of the remaining benders, not their hearts, minds, or spirits.

As of yesterday, the Never-Ending-War ended; Fire Lord Ozai was rendered powerless, Prince Zuko became the first peace-time Fire Lord in a century, and our world became balanced once more. Most shockingly, the Northern Water Tribe sent me a letter, asking me to become the new monarch after the death of Princess Yue.

And now here I am, in one of the palatial bedrooms within the Fire Nation court, shaking uncontrollably. Too much has happened. Far, far too much. Aang kissed me, which has left me more confused over my feelings for him than ever, my brother proposed to Suki, Aang left to try and rebuild towns that had been destroyed, and Zuko…..

"Katara! Katara what's wrong?" Suddenly I was wrapped up in Zuko's strong embrace, cradled against his chest. His golden eyes were searching mine, finding nothing but tears I assume, and he was stroking my hair with more tenderness than I thought he possessed. I handed him the letter, and he laughed.

"Katara, that is wonderful news! Why are you crying?"

Collecting what little dignity I had left, I met his gaze, and was promptly rendered speechless. Ever since that night in Ba Sing Se, Zuko had invaded my thoughts, posing an issue in day to day relations. He would come back from a bath and I would shiver, or I would watch him practice fire-bending with such awe he'd laugh at my expression.

Then his brow crinkled, and he sighed, "It is Aang's desparture then." He looked at our closeness and jumped, fearing his proximity was only worsening my situation. He poured me a glass of water and made a move to leave, when my hand shot out in lightning speed and caught his wrist. He seemed shocked, as if he could scarcely believe I could merely tolerate his presence, but his transgressions were forgiven. He was new, now.

I took a generous sip of water and attempted to explain my problem, "Zuko, please stay. It's not Aang, it hasn't been him in a while." I stuttered, definitely not wanting to go down that route, "I-It's just I don't think I could handle such a momentously important position; what if I failed? There are so many people relying on me….I'm not a Princess!"

During my rant, Zuko had reclaimed his place by my side, and had taken my hand. He had patiently waited for my tirade to end before he began, "Katara, you are perfect. You have an enormous sense of responsibility, a necessity in rulers. You never make rash decisions, in fact you are more prone to over-analyze, yet somehow you still are passionate and come from the heart. You love your people, and you're a master water-bender. You would already have allies, Aang and I would both help to make your transition as smooth as possible. Plus, it would help me not to have someone who totally hates me to make negotiations with." His laugh was infectious, but quiet. "You may not have been born royal, but you damn well act like it."

His eyes were shining with sincerity, and for the first time, I realized he looked vaguely unkempt. Oh my! What time was it? I frantically looked for a clock, 3:12 AM!

"Oh, Zuko, I didn't mean to wake you I'm so sorry!

Tears were gathering in my eyes again, but when he touched my face they were long forgotten. "Katara, shhh, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning okay. Please, get some rest." And then he kissed my check, his lips barely brushed it, and just as quickly as he had kissed me he was gone, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

I fell back onto my pillow, and wrapped myself up in the sumptuous bedding. I was crying over nothing in particular, although I had a strong suspicion it was due to the fact I was so overwhelmed; the war was over, I had been offered an amazing title, my friends were disbanding, and maybe, just maybe the fact Zuko had kissed me was playing a role. I internally smacked myself, he had Mai, and Aang loved me. And that was how it was supposed to be…

Zuko P.O.V.

I scarcely remembered what I was like before Katara, I was ungrateful to my Uncle, consumed with rage, and a villain, with the face deformity to match. But she had rehabilitated me, taught me to open myself up, and grieve for the loss of my mother, a loss she too keenly could understand. She should hate me for all I had done to her, but she doesn't, she accepts me. Katara was beautiful, headstrong, funny, talented, strong, courageous, and...Aang's.

But visions of her dark hair and blue eyes haunted me, and during the battle I could barely keep my wits about me, because Katara was in harm's way and risking her life. I had prepared myself for the possibility of death; I deserved it. I had tried to snuff out the brightest light the world had seen in over a century, I had hurt everyone around me. But not her, she deserved a long, happy, life void of all the baggage I brought everywhere I went.

When I saw her sobbing in her bed, a broken fetal position, my body reacted instinctively. I scooped her shapely body into my arms, and stroked her hair like I had always wanted to. Of course, I tried to calm her, but my body was in heaven with her in my arms. My heart was breaking every time she I heard a jagged breath or a stray tear fell on my lap, Aang had done this toher I was sure of it. But then she handed me a letter, with a broken seal from the Northern Water Tribe; at first I feared something had happened to the Chief, her Father, but as I read on it seemed as though they were offering her the throne that had been left vacant in remembrance of Princess Yue, the young moon-woman who offered her life in exchange for the precarious balance of the world to be restored after Zhao murdered the Moon Spirit's bodily form.

I was divided; this was a wonderful opportunity for Katara, one that would very much help me in any relations with her people, but it also meant we would be continents away from one another. It was a selfish thought, she was Aang's after all, and I had Mai. But I never loved Mai, and I never could; she understood. My heart was unknowingly in the possession of the woman who had made it whole again, Katara.

She expressed doubts at such a prestigious position, and was obviously under extreme stress from yesterday's events, so I told her why she would be a perfect candidate and rule over her people with grace and mercy. But I could feel her growing increasingly heavy by the second, she was utterly spent. So I promised her to talk to her the next day, and before I knew it I kissed her silky cheek. I was shocked at my own forwardness and quickly pulled away and excused myself from her presence, and began the long trek back to my, dark, lonely room.

A/N : This is something I just whipped up- I love Avatar, and love Zuko and Katara together even more! I'm thinking lemons down the road…..You like it? Comments, concerns, reviews are (desperately) welcome! -Felicia


End file.
